


there's a light on in the hallway (so you know i'm here)

by doctorkilljoy, Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: After a rough night, Gerard discovers a surprising secret about his neighbor, Ray Toro.





	there's a light on in the hallway (so you know i'm here)

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for pod_together for the first time ever after seeing their ads on Twitter calling for writers. I figured, why the hell not? Originally, this was going to be a completely different story. However the original concept simply wasn't working, and I didn't have the time to fight it out before the deadline. So I thought, "maybe I should just toss in a vampire". Which is how we have the story here. Thank you to [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5) for the beta, and for doing the podfic!
> 
> From Lucifuge5: working with Doctorkilljoy was a lovely experience. I dug the unexpected trope reversal to the human/vampire dynamic. ;)
> 
> Title is from _Light in the Hallway_ by Pentatonix

Cover Art by Lucifuge5.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2017/Theres%20a%20Light%20On%20In%20the%20Hallway.mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:** 35:06

  
---|---  
  
Gerard checked himself in the mirror one more time. His hair was styled, his makeup was perfection, and the way his suit was to die for. Every eye would be on him tonight. And that was how he liked it. He grinned and, winking at his reflection, walked out the door. It was nearly ten, which meant the clubs would begin to fill by now. It was the perfect time to depart so he could make an entrance. 

 

In the process of locking his door, Gerard heard another door down the hall open. He hoped it wasn’t Mr. Woodhouse, the old man in 807. He didn’t like Gerard, which was no secret, especially with the homophobic slurs Mr. Woodhouse would throw his way. Gerard wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. But when he looked up, he smiled. It was Ray, from 804, Gerard’s favorite neighbor, and his heart leapt. 

 

“Hey,” Ray said, giving Gerard a sunny smile. “Getting home?”   
  
“Going out,” Gerard replied, walking over. “You?” 

 

“Same, I gotta go to work.” 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “At ten on a Saturday?” Usually, Ray was already at work by now. The doors to the elevator opened, and they boarded together. Ray hit the button for the first floor.

 

“Yeah, Saturdays are usually our busiest nights,” he said. “Lots of people parking illegally, or getting arrested for drunk driving. Sometimes there’s an accident, God forbid. So nearly everyone works. I was supposed to be off but they asked me to come in for a couple hours to cover for someone.” 

 

“Well, if you get off early, swing by Decaydance,” said Gerard. 

 

Ray smiled again, it was softer this time. “I don’t think I quite match the dress code.” He gestured to his navy blue coveralls. They were city issue for all tow truck drivers, and would have been horribly unflattering on almost anyone. Except Ray, he seemed to look good in anything, though Gerard had to admit that was likely his bias showing. The doors had opened by then, and they walked through the lobby and out onto the sidewalk. 

 

“Nonsense,” Gerard replied. “You’d be perfectly acceptable.”

 

Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m not fancy enough for you Goth types. So, gonna catch a vampire this time?”

 

“I’ll see one someday,” Gerard said smirking. 

 

“Sure you will. Goodnight, Gerard.” 

 

“Night, Ray.” And they parted ways, walking in separate directions. Ray waved to him, and he waved back. Gerard hummed to himself, cheered by his encounter with his cute neighbor. He thought it was going to be a good night.

* * *

 

 

Gerard limped along the sidewalk, and nearly cried he was so glad to see his building. It was nearly five AM, and it had been hell getting home after getting jumped. Decaydance had been interesting, as usual. Pete hadn't been around, most of the regulars hadn't. Gerard wasn't surprised that Mikey and Frank didn't show, but wished they had. 

 

There had been the usual 2AM diner visit, as had been a Saturday night tradition for years. And while the diner had been packed, Gerard had felt left out. Most of the people there were friends, and threw annoyed looks his way, as though he were the outsider. It had irked him, since he’d been around the scene longer than any of them. In the end, he decided it wasn’t worth the effort, and left early.

 

It was when he was near the subway that it happened. A group of kids had been hanging out near the entrance, cat calling the pretty girls and threatening any man who looked small and weak. With his running eyeliner and black velvet suit, Gerard had made a prime target. They had started by yelling insults, but he’d ignored them. Easy enough to do, since people had been calling Gerard names his entire life. 

 

And then, Gerard found that he was surrounded. One boy pushed him, then another, until all four were throwing punches and kicking him. Gerard wasn’t sure how, but he’d managed to break free and escape into the subway. He’d lingered there for an hour, sitting on a bench and bleeding on his favorite suit, until he found the strength to board a train and go home. 

 

He nearly cried in relief when he saw it. He was almost to the doors, when he heard someone call his name. Gerard turned, and saw Ray approaching the entrance. Part of Gerard could have died from embarrassment, if he weren’t so tired and sore. 

 

“Yeah,” Gerard croaked, then winced at how his voice sounded.

 

“Jesus! What happened to you?” Ray asked, rushing to his side. He wrapped an arm around Gerard to support him. 

 

“Got my ass kicked.”

 

“Fuck… C’mon.” Ray sighed, and helped Gerard inside. 

 

They were quiet on the elevator ride upstairs, Gerard leaned on Ray more than he meant to. He couldn’t help it, after such a long night, it felt good to be close to someone he liked. Gerard wished he could savor the moment, but ached all over, and his face throbbed from where he’d been punched. 

 

“Tonight sucked,” Gerard said quietly when they reached their floor.

 

“Yeah, getting the shit kicked out of you has a tendency to do that.”

 

“It wasn't just that.” Gerard unlocked his apartment, pushing the door open. It banged against the wall, and he halfheartedly stopped it from bouncing back. “I didn't know anyone there and the people who were there weren't friendly.”

 

“Gerard, Goths are never friendly,” Ray told him. His voice sounded funny. 

 

Gerard turned around, and gasped at what he saw. 

 

Ray was different. His skin suddenly looked dead, his eyes were glowing, the irises had turned a shade of teal Gerard hadn't seen before, while the whites had turned black. But what stood out the most, were the fangs. 

 

Ray’s upper canines had elongated, and his incisors had changed as well. They looked razor sharp. 

 

“Ray,” Gerard said, surprised. 

 

Ray looked upset, and he stepped out into the hallway, “I--” But then they both heard a door open, and Gerard looked down the hall. It was Mr. Woodhouse, his thick glasses on, and looking surly as ever. 

 

“Quick!” Gerard hissed, and shoved Ray inside. He rushed in after Ray, and slammed the door. Gerard felt his heart in his throat as he heard grumbling out in the hall. He glanced out the peephole to see what the old man was doing. He wasn't surprised when Mr. Woodhouse shuffled past his door. 

 

“Ugh, he’s still got that pea green bathrobe,” Gerard muttered, making a face. “It's so chewed up and old, and I can smell the mildew from here. Why doesn’t he get rid of that ugly thing?”

 

“I don't know. Gerard, please--” But Gerard cut him off. 

 

“Look, he's still out in the hall. And you know Mr. Woodhouse, when he thinks something’s up he tends to linger.” Gerard turned his attention back to his sudden house guest. Ray still looked otherworldly, and Gerard thought he saw pointed ears peeking out from beneath Ray’s curls. 

 

“So, you’re a vampire,” Gerard said.

 

“Yes,” said Ray, his gaze wary. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Gerard went into the kitchen and wet a small towel. 

 

“When you said you were looking for vampires, I didn’t think you were serious,” Ray said, moving into the living room. 

 

“Pretty serious,” Gerard mumbled, and mopped the blood off his face. It was an easy conversation to remember, as it was the first time Gerard had the courage to speak to Ray. It wasn’t a completely coherent conversation, at least not on Gerard’s end since he’d been awake for two days. Ray, however, let him ramble on about whatever he pleased. And Gerard had talked to him about vampires, or his commissions, or what comics he was reading, or anything at all. Ray had always listened, a soft smile on his face. 

 

But now that smile was gone. As Gerard got rid of the blood, Ray gradually went back to looking more human. By the time Gerard had gotten the last of it off and tossed the towel in the hamper, Ray was back to normal. He looked uneasy, so Gerard said, “I’m not gonna tell anyone.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Ray asked, skepticism clear in his voice. 

 

“Nuh uh. No one would believe me anyway.” Gerard couldn’t help chuckling. “There’s been more than one time I swore I saw a vampire, and it was just someone in makeup. I could tell everyone I know about you, they wouldn’t believe me. But I still won’t say anything.” 

 

Ray was quiet, and he didn’t move. Gerard went into the bedroom to change, and dispose of his now ruined suit. He’d have to take it to a tailor, and have it dry cleaned. When he came back out, he was surprised that Ray was still there. 

 

“What do you want?” asked Ray.

 

Gerard frowned at him. “What do you mean?” 

 

“In return for not telling anyone, what do you want?” Ray had moved closer by now, so he was scarcely two feet away. 

 

“You’re not… Ray!” He crossed his arms, scowling. “I’m not gonna blackmail you! Jesus!” Gerard was hurt. Why would Ray ever think that about him? “I don’t want anything from you, I promise.” 

 

“Not even immortality?” Ray had taken a step back, hunching in on himself. If Gerard weren’t upset with him, he might have offered him a hug.

 

“Dude, come on. I don’t wanna be a vampire. I mean, I think you guys are neat but I wouldn’t wanna be one. I can’t handle being alive for THIS long, I can’t do eternity.” 

 

Ray stared at him, like he was only seeing Gerard for the first time. He was about to say something, but then he shuddered. “I have to go. It’s getting pretty close to dawn.” 

 

“Hang on, let me make sure the coast is clear.” Gerard walked past him and went to the door, looking out the peephole again. He didn’t see any sign of Mr. Woodhouse, so he opened it and said, “You’re safe.” 

 

Ray stepped past him, and when he was out in the hall he said, “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem. But…” Ray stopped, raising an eyebrow. “Can you come over tomorrow? I’ve got questions.” Gerard could have kicked himself, so he added, “You absolutely do NOT have to answer questions by the way! Like, at all. That is a no strings things.” 

 

For the first time all night, Ray smiled. He said, “I’ll come over after sunset.” And he went down the hall. 

 

Gerard smiled and closed the door, locking it. He sighed and said, “A fucking vampire…” 

* * *

Gerard slept until early afternoon. When he woke, he was still sore from the previous night. Gerard groaned when he rolled out of bed, and shuffled into the bathroom. He turned on the light, and winced when he saw his reflection.

 

He had a black eye, and bruises on his right cheek. There was a cut on his forehead, and dried blood clinging to his nostrils. The blinking fluorescent bulb threw him into stark relief, and not a single injury was shadowed. He looked ghastly. 

 

Gerard got some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet, hoping it would dull the ache he felt all over. Once he swallowed down the pills, he stripped naked and ambled into the shower. The hot water stung his cuts, but soothed his bruised flesh.

 

It was a Sunday, and Gerard didn't have any commissions due. So he grabbed a bottle of water and a sleeve of crackers and went back to bed. While he was exhausted, there was a small thread of excitement running through him. Ray was coming over! 

 

Gerard toyed with the idea of cleaning up. There was clutter strewn about the apartment, something that didn’t bother him much, but might bother a guest. In the end, he decided against it, since it hadn’t appeared to be a big deal to Ray. 

 

It wasn't just that Ray was a vampire that got him excited, though that was part of it. The other reason was that Gerard had slowly developed a crush on Ray for some time. With his genial nature and sunny smile, Ray wasn’t hard to crush on. However, his reluctance the night before, and the conclusions Ray had jumped to, still stung.

 

Gerard thought about it, twisting his lips as though he'd tasted something bitter. How many people had taken advantage of Ray? What had he done in the past to keep his secret? Suddenly Gerard was angry, that anyone would use Ray like that. He was a sweet person, vampire or no. If anyone had treated Ray that way, they were scum. 

 

However, Gerard’s anger quickly dissipated. He was too tired for it to build into a rage. But he did want to show that he was different, and wouldn't do that to Ray. He wanted to show that Ray could trust Gerard. 

 

He briefly considered a blood oath, but nixed the idea immediately. Blood made Ray vamp out, and Gerard didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He thought it over while he ate, and eventually he drifted back to sleep, crackers slipping out of their sleeve and onto the floor. 

 

He was startled awake by a noise from the living room. He crawled out of bed, and realized the noise was someone knocking on the door. It was dark in the apartment, and Gerard tripped once or twice on his way to the door. 

 

Gerard answered the door, and there was Ray. He was in a leather jacket, tshirt, jeans, and sneakers, his curls hanging around his face. It was the first time Gerard had ever seen him not wearing his coveralls. Ray looked a bit uneasy. “Hey. Did I wake you?”

 

“Mmhm, my own fault, forgot to make coffee when I woke up,” Gerard replied. “Please, come in.” 

 

Ray stepped past him, and Gerard shuffled into the kitchen to start coffee. Ray turned the lights on and asked, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Still sore and hurting, but other than that, yeah,” he said. Gerard got the coffee started and asked, “You want anything?” 

 

“No thanks.” 

 

Once Gerard had his coffee, he settled on the couch in the living room. Ray sat on the loveseat, looking tense. He was glancing around Gerard’s apartment, and Gerard asked, “So I think the question is, are you okay?” 

 

“Fine!” Ray said, but quickly and in a high pitched tone. Gerard raised an eyebrow, and he sighed. “Okay maybe not.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I guess I’m kinda nervous? I mean, what do you wanna know about vampires?” 

 

Gerard gulped some of his coffee, then put the mug on the coffee table. “Well for starters, are you really immortal?” 

 

“For the most part. I mean, I don’t age anymore.” 

 

“Do you have any weaknesses?” 

 

“Soft tacos,” Ray said, and Gerard laughed. “Seriously though, just sunlight.” 

 

“I guess that kinda answers my next question as to whether you can eat food.” 

 

“I can, but not much.” 

 

“How did you even end up like this?” 

 

Ray sighed. “You ever hear of a band called These Wicked Chains?” 

 

“Yeah,” Gerard smiled. “My mom’s a fan.”

 

“Fuck I’m getting old. But yeah, I was in that band, before they hit it big. This one night, a fan caught up with me after a gig. I’d seen her at several shows and thought she was cute, so we went out for drinks. Afterwards we went back to my place and… I don’t know why, but she turned me into a vampire.” Ray shook his head. 

 

“Wait you’re… So you’re Raymond Ortiz.” 

 

Ray stared for a minute, then said, “Your mom must have been a pretty big fan if you know about me. Considering I didn’t leave the band until 1982.” 

 

“She is,” Gerard replied. "So you changed your name to Ray Toro?” 

 

“Yeah, because of fans like your mom I still get recognized sometimes, but not often enough that it’s a problem. A simple name change and I can hide in plain sight. To most people, I’m just a tow truck driver.” 

 

“Yeah, Mom would probably know who you are. I think she still has a shrine to These Wicked Chains in the back of her closet.” 

 

Ray blinked at that, surprise on his face. “I am never coming over to your mother’s house.” 

 

Gerard laughed. “I don’t blame you. So did you like, have to suck each other’s blood?” 

 

“Actually the way it works is she had to bite me three times in one night,” Ray told him. “It didn’t occur to me that her nibbling on my neck might be for a reason other than that she liked me.” 

 

“Did you stay with her?” 

 

Ray shook his head. “No. She hung around for about a week, but when I didn’t live up to her expectations, she left.” 

 

“That’s terrible!” Gerard said. He was disgusted by the idea, but Ray shrugged. 

 

“It’s all right, I got over it a long time ago. So what else did you want to know?” 

 

They talked for hours, and Gerard ordered pizza for them to eat as they did. Gerard asked many questions, and Ray did his best to answer. But after a while, Gerard wasn’t just asking questions about being a vampire. He was also asking questions about Ray. He found out they did have a lot in common, from taste in horror movies, to a love of tabletop and video games. 

 

Gerard had completely lost track of time, until Ray sat up straight all of a sudden and said, “I have to go.” 

 

“How come?” Gerard couldn’t keep from pouting, which made Ray laugh. 

 

“Because the sun will be coming up soon and I want to work on some music before bedtime.” 

 

“You’re still writing music?” Gerard asked. 

 

“Yeah, I write scores and jingles and stuff. It’s not terrible exciting but I like it.” Ray stood, and Gerard did the same. 

 

“Maybe I could come over sometime and listen,” he said, and Ray grinned at him. 

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

Gerard’s heart sped up. Ray looked much happier and much more relaxed than he’d arrived. And Gerard suddenly couldn’t stop himself. He blurted out, “Would you go out with me?” 

 

Ray’s eyebrows shot up. “What?” 

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry! I mean, I don’t even know if you like guys but I REALLY like you and I wanna learn more about you and I think you’re hot and also super cute when you smile and I love your hair and I wanna hold your hand and--” Gerard finally stopped when Ray raised his hands between them. 

 

“Gerard, calm down. It’s okay. I’m into guys, too. But, I do have to ask you something.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Silence fell between them, it looked as though Ray was debating as to whether he should even ask the question. But finally, he did. “Are you only asking me out because I’m a vampire?” 

 

Gerard shook his head vigorously. “No way! I, uh…” Gerard bit his lip, and he knew he was blushing. But Ray was going to find out sooner or later anyway. “I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now.” 

 

Ray grinned full out and said, “Then… I’d love to. Tomorrow night?” 

 

“Yes!” Gerard said, unable to control his excitement. 

 

Ray laughed, and reached for Gerard. He took his hand and kissed the back of it, like an old fashioned gentleman. He said, “Tomorrow night, after sunset.” And he left. 

 

Gerard locked the door behind him, and leaned against it. His heart was swelling, and he rubbed the area on his hand where Ray had kissed him. Gerard had a date with his hot neighbor, who happened to be a vampire. 

 

He sighed happily, and went to turn the lights out. Gerard needed to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
